1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a FM transmitter and charger assembly for a MP3 player, which is made such that audio signals in a MP3 player can be transferred to, and transmitted by it when the MP3 player is connected to it, allowing a radio to receive and play the audio signals, more particularly one, which includes a primary member, and a securing member for a MP3 player to be closely held therein as well as for securing the MP3 player to the primary member with so that MP3 players with different sizes can be secured to the primary member with the help of respective securing members that suits them in size.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
MP3 playing devices include specialized MP3 players, and personal digital assistants (PDA), which can process and store MP3 music data.
Music, which is played by means of MP3 players, and PDA, is usually listened to through earphones. However, many people are not used to wearing earphones.
Therefore, FM transmitters for MP3 player are developed, e.g. one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,085B1 FM Transmitter And Power Supply/Charging Assembly For MP3 Player, which is made such that when a MP3 player is connected to a body thereof, audio signals will be transferred from the MP3 player to the FM transmitter, processed, and wirelessly transmitted by the FM transmitter at a certain frequency. Thus, the audio signals will be received by and played through a FM receiver when the FM receiver is tuned to the same channel as the FM transmitter. Therefore, besides using earphones, people can listen to MP3 music with the help of a FM receiver.
However, the above FM transmitter only allows MP3 players with a particular size to be connected thereto. In other words, the above FM transmitter can only be used together with MP3 players with a particular size. Consequently, use of the FM transmitter is limited.